Chocolate
by Aika Emi
Summary: Las mujeres no podemos resistirnos al chocolate, y eso Akane nos lo comprueba... pero como siempre Ranma abre demás la boca, sólo que esta vez logra dañar mucho a Akane.


Era un día normal en el Dojo Tendo, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba, pero lo que realmente podía llamar la atención de cualquiera era que no se escuchaban los ya normales ruidos o gritos de todas las mañanas, en cambio se escuchaban risas.

-¡Qué bien,pastel!.- Se escucho a Akane exclamar con alegria.- ¡Gracias Kasumi!.- Agradeció mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-De nada.- Respondió tan dulce como siempre.- Hace tiempo que no comíamos pastel así que me pareció buena idea.

-¡Buen provecho!.- Dijeron todos los presentes.

-¿Quieres un poco, P-chan?.- Pregunto Akane a su cerdito, quien obviamente aceptó.

Ranma volteó a ver a su prometida y cuando quizo mirar a ese cerdo aprovechado,noto algo en Akane.

-Oye Akane, ya para un poco, estas engordando - Dijo mientras apretaba levemente el estómago de su prometida. Ella tenía una camisa sin mangas y era algo ajustada, así que se le notaba un poco.

Ella lo miró, primero sorprendida y luego con una lágrimas en los ojos, él estaba confundido, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que un gran golpe con el maso de su prometida lo dejo noqueado.

-¡RANMA, IDIOTA!.- Le gritó antes de irse corriendo a su habitación con P-chan en sus brazos.

-Ranma, esta vez te pasaste. Aunque no sea la primera vez que se lo dices - Lo regaño Nabiki.

-Si Ranma, por lo menos te guardabas ese comentario.- Esta vez fue su padre.

-Eso no estuvo bien, Ranma.- Lo regaño levemente la dulce Kasumi.

-Eso no fue amable,hijo.- Le dijo su madre.

-¡RANMA SAOTOME!.- Grito Soun con su típica cara de demonio, a lo que los demás retrocedieron.- ¡YA MISMO VE A DISCULPARTE!,¡CÓMO PUDISTE DECIRLE ESO A MI HIJA!.

-¡AHORA MISMO!.- Acató asustado la orden del señor Tendo.

Es verdad, se había pasado.

-¡Akane!.- Golpeó la puerta del cuarto de la chica.- Lo siento mucho, era broma, puedes comer todo el pastel que quieras, si quieres te doy mi parte.

-¡NO LO NECESITO,VETE!.- Grito Akane desde su cuarto.

-"De verdad esta molesta, es verdad, me pasé bastante, realmente soy un idiota".- Pensó Ranma, antes de irse a su cuarto.

0/0

_"¡Ranma, tonto,tonto,tonto,tonto!, no estoy gorda sólo comi un poco!".- Maldecía internamente a Ranma mientras abrasaba a su pequeño cerdito, quien por cierto estaba todo morado.

Pero por un momento dejo de llorar y se miró el estómago...y...estaba un poquito más gordita.

-¡OH,YA ESTA BIEN!.¡Voy a empezar una dieta!,¡Voy a bajar de peso y no tendré que escuchar a Ranma!.- Declaró Akane,decidida, apretando los puños, mientras un cerdito la miraba preocupado.

0/0

-Ah!,Buenos días!.- Dijo Ranma, quien se había levantado temprano para arreglar las cosas con Akane.- Akane quiero hablar...- Intentó tomar a la joven del brazo pero ella lo evitó y fue a la cocina.

-Kasumi, estoy segura de que esta delicioso como siempre, pero hoy me iré sin desayunar.- Le informó a su hermana mayor, quien la miro preocupada.

-Pero, ¡Eso no es bueno!, si no te alimentas bien luego estarás hambrienta.

-Es sólo por hoy, anoche cené mucho, si me da hambre compraré algo en el camino.- Dicho esto se fue.

-Akane me preocupa, eso no es normal en ella.- Habló Nodoka.

-...- Ranma no podía creer lo que su prometida había dicho, ahora si se sentía como una cucaracha.

0/0

Apenas sonó la campana, Akane tomo sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, lo que quería hacer era evitar a Ranma, logró hacerlo en el descanzo pero no creía que tuviera la misma suerte ahora. Ranma notó eso y intentó detenerla, sin embargo...

-¡Ran-Chan!, mira te preparé los Okonomiyakis que tanto te gustan.- Dijo la castaña, no sin antes colgarse del brazo de ella.

Ranma intentó que lo soltará, pero en eso vió que Akane los miró rápidamente antes de irse. ¡Genial!,¡Lo que necesitaba!, ¡De seguro Akane estaba peor que enojada con él!.

0/0

En el Dojo Tendo se podía ver a una joven de cabello azulado entrenando duramente, más de lo que ella lo solia hacer. Ante unos ojos chocolates eso no era buena señal. Ya han pasado cuatro semanas desde que todo pasó y Akane no se veía bien. La ropa le quedaba más suelta que de costumbre, comía muy poco, casi nada, tanto su corrida matutina como su entrenamiento había aumentado, parecía que entrenaba para pelear con algún Dios, pero sólo era para bajar de peso. Incluso una vez la atrapó viendose al espejo, algo que antes no solía hacer con tanta frecuencia y también la atrapó ocasionandose vomitos para no aumentar su peso. Cada vez estaba más delgada y él sabía que eso no era nada bueno y mucho más después de preguntarle sobre eso al Doctor Tofu.

Tenía que ayudar a Akane, tenía que evitar que se siguiera haciendo daño sólo por el tarado de Ranma.

0/0

Ranma se encontraba en el tejado, viendo a Akane haciendo abdominales, cada vez estaba más preocupado por ella, Akane estaba muy mal y lo notaba, una vez casi le da un ataque cuando Akane se desmayó en medio de la clase. Él la llevó a la enfermería y no le gusto nada lo que la enfermera le dijo de ella. Según ella, tenía un "comienzo de anorexia" o algo así, y cuando le explicó lo que era esa enfermedad, él casi se muere. Rápidamente la llevó con el doctor Tofu y le pidió que la viera, y terminó por escuchar lo mismo. Le pregunto si había algo que él pudiera hacer, pero su respuesta fue negativa, dijo que sólo ella podría detener esa enfermedad, pero por como estaba Akane ahora, tan decidida a bajar de peso, no tenía muchas esperanzas de que ella llegara a hacer algo. Quería hablarle, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Temía volver a hablar de más.

-¡Ranma eres hombre muerto!.- Gritó la voz de un hombre. Una voz que él conocía muy bien.

-No estoy de humor, Ryoga.- Fue la seca respuesta de Ranma, volviendo a ver a su prometida pero no vio nada porque ella ya se había ido.

-Me importa muy poco, mira nada más como esta Akane, y por tu culpa, sabes que tus palabras la lastiman más que cualquier cosa pero a ti no te importa y le dices de todo, un aplauso para ti.

-¡Mejor cállate!.- Grito Ranma, golpeando a Ryoga en la cara.- ¡Sé muy bien lo que hice y estoy mal por eso!, ¡No puedo creer que Akane tenga anorexia!, ¡Lo que menos quería es que ella tuviera esa enfermedad por mi culpa!, ¡Por unas palabras!.

-Ranma, no es sólo por ti, también la están enfermando tus prometidas, ¿No te enteraste?, de alguna manera se enteraron de que Akane y tu pelearon por eso, desde entonces no han dejado de venir y llenarle la cabeza con todas esas cosas, y más Shampoo y Kodachi. Si no fueran mujeres creeme que yo mismo hubiera hecho algo, pero eso no me corresponde a mi, sino a ti.

-¡¿Cómo que han venido?!, ¡Esta vez si se pasaron!, ¡Me van a escuchar!

Ryoga sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, no fue buena idea contarle que habían venido las chicas, pero él tenía que saberlo y tratar de hacer algo.

0/0

Ranma iba furioso al "Nekohanten", las había citado a las 3 ahí. Ryoga no le contó lo que ellas le dijeron a Akane, pero se lo imaginaba, ya que él siempre estaba presente cuando insultaban o menospreciaban a Akane.

Solo que esta vez fueron muy lejos.

0/0

-¿Para qué nos habrá citado Ranma?.- Preguntó Ukyo, quien estaba muy confundida.

-De seguro al fin decidió con quien se quedará. ¡Seguro mi querido Ranma me elegirá!.- Exclamó Kodachi alegre.

-Ni lo sueñes, seré yo a la que él elija.- Dijo segura la amazona.

-¡Seré yo!.- Afirmó Ukyo.

Dejaron de discutir cuando la puerta se abrió fuertemente.

-¡Oh, Ranma mi amor!, que bueno que ya llegaste.- Kodachi intentó abrazarlo, pero él se alejó rápidamente.

-Las cité por algo importante.- Aclaró Ranma.

-Lo sabemos, ¡Al fin decidirás con cual te quedas!, veo que no traes a Akane, hiciste bien en dejarla fuera de la competencia.- Dijo Shampoo.

Ante ese comentario, Ranma apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¡No es para eso!, ¡Y mejor ni hables mal de ella!, ¡Suficiente con lo que le hicieron!

-¿Nosotras?.- Preguntaron a coro. -No le hicimos nada.

-¿Qué te dijo esa mentirsa?, ¡Ya verá!.- Ukyo ya se estaba levantando.

-¡Ninguna se mueva!.- Grito, asustando a las 3.- Ella no dijo nada, Ryoga me lo dijo todo. ¿Como fueron capaces de ir y hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya estaba?, ¡Qué clase de mujeres son!.

-A esa niña sólo le dijimos la verdad...

FLASHBACK

Akane se encontraba golpeando aquél muñeco de Ranma. Con el que ella se desahogaba y evitaba pegarle a Ranma, aunque lo mereciera.

-Hola Akane.- Saludaron las 3.

-Ranma no está en casa, vayan a buscarlo si quieren.

-Nosotras no vinimos hoy por él sino por ti. Ukyo nos dijo que te desmayaste en clase. ¿Así que estas entrenando para intentar bajar de peso, y que Ranma se fije en ti?. ¡Que tonta!.- Se burló Shampoo.

-¿A qué se refieren?

-¿No lo ves Akane?, por más que intentes hacer eso, Ranma jamás te verá, ¡Mírate!. Eres fea, gorda, no tienes buen cuerpo, no sabes cocinar, ni tampoco podrías ganarnos en las artes marciales..

-Acéptalo, jamás te elegirá, nosotras somos mejores.

A Akane le dolió mucho que le dijeran eso, si de por si estaba con el autoestima por los suelos, ellas se lo empeoraron. Pero esta vez fue hasta ellas y les dio una cachetada a cada una.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no les incumbe.- Dijo un una voz muy fría y sin mirarlas.

Pero ellas siguieron viniendo a hablarle.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Ranma, abrió los ojos al escucharlas. Sabía que no querían a Akane, pero no a tal punto de hacerla sentir tan mal que ella quisiera hacerse daño. Tuvo que hacer todo un esfuerzo para evitar levantar la mano. Como había hecho Akane.

-¿Y lo dicen tan tranquilas?.

-¿Cómo lo diríamos si no?

-¡No se dan cuenta, pero lograron que Akane estuviera peor que antes!, yo tuve la culpa desde un principio, por decir algo fuera de lugar, ¡Pero ustedes no tenían porque ir y empeorar todo!

-Sí Akane esta bien.

-¡¿Bien?!, ¡¿Tener anorexia es estar bien?!

-¿Cómo dijiste?.- Preguntaron asombradas.

-¡Como escuchan!, ¡Akane se esta matando gracias a ustedes!, su idea era bajar un poco de peso y estar mejor, ¡Pero felicidades!, ¡Hicieron que ella se obsesionara con esas cosas!.

Las chicas se sentían fatal, no deseaban que ella se hiciera daño, sólo querían molestarla un poco.

-Ranma yo...- Intentó decir Ukyo.

-Nada, sólo les advierto, si a Akane le llega a pasar algo peor, si llegar a internarla, las haré pagar. Por mi no se preocupen, yo mismo me daré mi propio castigo o dejaré que ella lo haga.

Dicho esto se fue.

-Esta vez... nos pasamos.- Susurro Ukyo.

-¡Shampoo, es tu culpa!.- Culpo Kodachi.

-¿Por qué mía?

-Tu tuviste la idea de ir. ¡Mira lo que hiciste!.

Siguieron discutiendo por un tiempo.

0/0

-Estoy asombrado Ranma, supiste controlarte.- Intentó romper el hielo, Ryoga.

-Creo que me quedé corto.

-Sea así o no, aun tienes que hablar con otra persona.

-Lo sé.

0/0

Akane estaba en su cama, descansando, no podía creer que llegó tan lejos. Su hermana tenía razón, estaba obsesionada con su imagen. Pero no lo podía evitar, después de aquella pelea con Ranma y lo que sus rivales les venían a decir, estaba muy mal. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal, pero no podía detenerse. Ya lo intentó Muchas veces, pero sólo podía llorar en su habitación.

La puerta se abrió y Ranma apareció con una bandeja abundante en alimentos. Akane ya se había secado las lágrimas pero aún se le notaba.

Ranma dejó la bandeja en una pequeña mesa de desayuno portátil y la puso frente a su prometida.

-Come.- Ordenó mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba a su lado, para vigilar que comiera.

-¿Por qué estás enfadado?

-¿Y todavía preguntas?.- Hablo molesto.

-Perdón.- Akane tomó los palillos y se dispuso a comer, pero no comió casi nada. Lo cual no le gustó a Ranma.

-¿Esperas que comida vuele a tu boca?.

-Que carácter.

-Pues claro, ahora calla y come.

-Ya no quiero.

-A mi eso no señorita, vas a comer hasta la última cosa. No puedes estar sin comer.

-Pero...

-Nada de pero. Vas a comer.

Akane no le hizo caso y se acostó otra vez.

Ranma decidió que sería mejor intentar calmarse, si seguía enojado podría llegar a empeorar más las cosas.

-Akane... acepto que fui muy irrespetuoso, eres linda tal cual eres, por eso...- Al ver que aún no le prestaba atención, decidió usar el plan B.

-¡Igual se siente bien abrazarte cuando estas toda blandita.- Dijo cruzando los brazos. (se refiere a sus rollitos)

-¡Cómo te...!.- Intentó decir, pero un chocolate la calló. -"Chocolate..." ¿Por qué...?

-Di-día blanco...- Dijo un poco rojo. (Día blanco es un día en el que le regalas chocolates a la persona que te gusta).- No están muy bien hechos pero...¿Los aceptas?.

Akane terminó por sonrojarse.-...si...

-¿Si?, ¿También vas a dejar tu dieta?.- Preguntó con esperanza.- Ya no quiero que te hagas daño. Ya es demasiado.

-Pero...

-Por favor...lo que menos quiero...es que te sigas enfermando.

Akane terminó por asentir con su cabeza, no se creía que Ranma estuviera tan preocupado por ella. Le dio la pequeña bolsita, con intenciones de que vuelva a dele uno. Algo que el entendió. Siguió dándole chocolate en la boca hasta que sólo quedó uno.

-¿Quieres un poco?

-Sabes, no hice muchos.

Pero Akane no lo escucho y se le acercó. Con el chocolate en la boca lo besó intentando que él tomará un pedazo. Esa acción sorprendió enormemente a Ranma, y como pudo tomó la mitad del chocolate y se separó. Bajo un poco la cabeza.

Akane creyó que no le había gustado pero para su sorpresa él la volvió a besar y ella le correspondió.

Siguieron así por unos minutos, hasta que Kasumi abrió la puerta, ni ellos supieron como, pero se separaron antes de que los viera.

-Akane, vamos, termina de comer y nos vamos con el doctor para que te revise.

-Ya no hará falta Kasumi.- Declaró Ranma, y para que ella entendiera le mostró la pequeña bolsita, en la que antes estaban los chocolates, Kasumi lo ayudó un poco a hacerlos ya que no era muy bueno en los postres. Era mejor en las comidas.

Kasumi entendió y se fue a decirle a la familia que Akane ya estaba bien.

-Aun tienes que comer, no creas que te vas a salvar.- Dijo sonriendole, a lo que ella suspiró.

Ella no podía decirle que no, y más ahora.

Días después, Akane estaba bastante mejor, pero aun así la familia se sorprendió al recibir la visita de las chicas para pedirle perdón a Akane.

FIN.

Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice para que tengan algo mientas preparó las demás novelas. A decir verdad me gustó bastante pero quiero saber si les gusto a a ustedes. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan, me alegra que les guste lo que hago. Hasta después! n.n/


End file.
